


La mort des monstres

by LunaQueen



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Death, F/M, Incest, Love, Murder, Sibling Incest, Spoilers, Unhealthy Love, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: Première fois que je me lance dans ce fandom, j'espère que ça ne sera pas trop mauvais et que vous apprécierez. Un peu.La chanson utilisée est "Litanies pour un retour" de Barbara. Je ne vous conseille pas particulièrement de l'écouter en lisant, déjà parce qu'elle est courte, donc il faudrait la passer en boucle pour couvrir tout le texte, et surtout parce qu'elle n'est pas très agréable à écouter tout en lisant. En revanche, je peux vous conseiller d'écouter les chansons du film, qui sont sublimes.
Relationships: Lucille Sharpe/Thomas Sharpe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	La mort des monstres

**Author's Note:**

> Première fois que je me lance dans ce fandom, j'espère que ça ne sera pas trop mauvais et que vous apprécierez. Un peu. 
> 
> La chanson utilisée est "Litanies pour un retour" de Barbara. Je ne vous conseille pas particulièrement de l'écouter en lisant, déjà parce qu'elle est courte, donc il faudrait la passer en boucle pour couvrir tout le texte, et surtout parce qu'elle n'est pas très agréable à écouter tout en lisant. En revanche, je peux vous conseiller d'écouter les chansons du film, qui sont sublimes.

Thomas et Lucille avaient toujours été deux enfants livrés à eux-mêmes, dans un monde cruel, où la mort régnait en maîtresse implacable, où la tendresse n'existait pas, où les gestes d'affection déchiraient les chairs et faisaient couler le sang, où les caresses claquaient et où les cheveux tombaient par poignées, à cause des poings trop durs qui s'y perdaient ou des cauchemars trop sombres qui les réveillaient couverts de sueur. Un monde de ténèbres, où, non seulement la lumière ne passait pas, mais, en plus de cela, où elle n'existait même pas.

Un monde où ils étaient seuls.

Un monde où ils n'avaient personne.

**_Mon cœur, ma mie, mon âme_ **

À part eux-mêmes.

Cela, Lucille l'avait vite compris. Et son cœur encore débordant d'amour, son cœur d'enfant, s'était épris de Thomas, de ce frère qui, à lui seul, constituait tout ce qu'elle avait de famille. Ce bébé, d'abord, qui était apparu dans sa vie comme un rayon de soleil, un trésor précieux qu'elle s'était mis en tête de protéger coûte que coûte, de chérir quoi qu'il arrive. Ce bébé si petit, si fragile, si beau pour lequel elle était déjà prête à tout dès son premier souffle. Ce garçon, ensuite, avec qui elle avait grandi, qu'elle avait toujours connu, bien mieux qu'elle-même d'ailleurs, ce garçon qui avait partagé la terreur de ses nuits, la douleur de ses jours, qui s'était pressé tout contre elle pour échapper aux morsures des ombres. Ce garçon qui, lentement, était devenu un homme tandis qu'elle-même était devenue une femme. 

**_Mon ciel, mon feu, ma flamme_ **

Ce garçon qu'ils avaient éloigné d'elle, ce garçon qu'elle avait dû abandonner un temps, qu'elle avait vu lui être arraché, sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi. Oui, elle avait empoisonné leur père. Oui, elle avait abattu leur mère d'un coup de hache dans le crâne. Oui, elle avait fait tout cela, mais c'était uniquement pour son bien, pour assurer la sécurité de son petit frère, pour lui éviter les coups des parents, leur haine, leur mépris, leur déception. 

Oh leur déception, elle la connaissait bien, en avait fait sa plus fidèle amie. Elle était une fille, ils l'avaient aussitôt haïe pour cela. Alors, quand Thomas était né, elle avait repris espoir, tout son être s'était embrasé. Ils allaient être heureux, il y avait un fils dans la famille, un héritier, un enfant qui porterait tous les sublimes lauriers de la gloire.

Mais, évidemment, cela n'avait pas suffi à leur père, qui jugeait son fils "anormalement délicat". Il n'était pas bon chasseur, n'était pas sportif, ne partageait aucune de ses activités ou passions. Il passait le plus clair de son temps avec sa sœur, à pratiquer des occupations de _femme_. Et il y avait tant de dégoût dans son regard chaque fois qu'il le posait sur Thomas, Lucille en avait été malade. 

Malade de rage. Et une flamme s'était allumée en elle. Une flamme qui ne cesserait, alors, jamais de brûler.

_**Mon puits, ma source, mon val** _

Elle irait jusqu'au bout du monde pour ce frère qui n'avait rien demandé et qui n'en était pas moins détesté pour le simple fait d'être né. Elle se le promit, se le jura, un soir où le croissant de lune pâle disparaissait derrière d'épais nuages noirs. Elle ne laisserait rien ni personne l'approcher. 

Elle n'était alors qu'une enfant encore, de tout juste une dizaine d'années, mais fous seraient ceux qui oseraient la sous-estimer. Elle avait déjà bien plus de courage dans le cœur que le plus valeureux des guerriers. Parce qu'elle avait sans cesse, auprès d'elle, la source du brasier qui la consumait. Parce qu'elle avait sans cesse, auprès d'elle, ces deux parents qu'elle rêvait d'assassiner. 

Ses grands yeux clairs, comme deux puits sans fond de bonté et de ciel éternellement bleu, - ses yeux si semblables aux siens, au détail près que, les siens, ressemblaient davantage à deux lames d'acier tranchant, à un glacier errant sur une mer d'apparence calme, mais prête à se déchaîner à la moindre brise - n'avaient rien à faire emprisonnés dans un vieux grenier, où les mites grouillaient entre leurs pieds. 

Mais personne n'était là pour les aider, personne n'entendait leurs cris désespérés, leurs appels à l'aide, personne ne voyait la détresse dans leur regard noyé. Parce que personne ne voulait s'encombrer de deux enfants aussi pâles que des fantômes, des enfants inutiles, des enfants gâtés, comme la plupart les appelait. C'était bien plus facile de les ignorer, de considérer que c'était le problème des parents, que c'était leur fardeau, et tant pis s'ils avaient des marques sur le corps, tant pis s'ils se détérioraient à vue d'œil, tant pis si leur front étaient déjà hantés de spectres inquiétants. 

Lucille n'avait pas besoin d'eux.

**_Mon miel, mon baume, mon Graal_ **

Parce qu'elle avait Thomas. 

Thomas dont les sourires apaisaient ses tourments, dont le rire était comme un baume sur son cœur brûlant, un pansement sur ses plaies béantes, un rappel constant que la joie n'était pas entièrement perdue, qu'elle continuait de résider dans ses boucles noires, dans ses mains si douces, dans ses joues qu'elle pinçait et embrassait encore et encore. 

Thomas qui grandissait, Thomas qui ne comprenait pas, Thomas qu'il fallait protéger à tout prix.

 _À tout prix_.

Lorsque leur père leva la main sur lui pour la première fois, Lucille n'hésita pas. Elle ne l'avait jamais aimé de toute façon.

**_Mon blé, mon or, ma terre  
_ **

**_Mon soc, mon roc, ma pierre_ **

Bien sûr, elle était jeune, frêle, n'avait pas la taille d'un géant, encore moins la force d'une tempête, mais elle était tenace, guidée par ses résolutions, par son amour indéfectible pour son frère, semblable à un roc. Et elle était patiente. Très patiente.

C'était sûrement là sa plus grande qualité. 

Elle fut enfermée dans une institution psychiatrique à treize ans, après qu'elle eût abattue sa mère et tentée de s'enfuir avec Thomas. Là, elle ne connut que les cris, les larmes, le bruit, l'agitation. Des autres, pas elle. Elle, elle se contenta de garder le silence, toujours, de ne pas parler, jamais. Elle fit ce que l'on attendait d'elle. Elle souriait, quand bien même elle n'en avait aucune envie, acquiesçait aux questions, quand bien même elle ne les comprenait pas, mangeait tous ses repas, quand bien même elle n'avait aucun appétit, s'allongeait dans son lit et n'en ressortait qu'au matin, quand bien même elle ne dormait pas. Les mois et les années passèrent dans cet état de veille, cet état de torpeur où elle ne fut qu'une machine bien huilée. 

Une machine endormie, mais terriblement consciente de ce qu'il se passait. 

Elle en ressortit à vingt ans, avec l'autorisation d'avoir son petit frère à charge.

Ils l'avaient privée sept longues années de sa raison de vivre. Elle décida que plus un jour ne passerait sans qu'elle puisse le serrer contre son cœur. 

Elle ne passerait plus un jour sur cette terre sans Thomas.

**_Ma nuit, ma soif, ma faim_ **

**_Mon jour, mon aube, mon pain_ **

On lui avait arraché un enfant, on lui rendait un adulte.

Du haut de ses dix-huit ans, il était beau à tomber, beau à se damner. Plus beau encore qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Et c'est tout naturellement que Lucille le laissa la prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser comme ils le faisaient autrefois. Pareille à une affamée, elle se reput de ses baisers, de la chaleur qui émanait de son corps, de ses mains dans son dos. De ce frère qu'elle avait perdu, et qu'elle retrouvait enfin.

Il était la lumière chaleureuse et réconfortante de l'aube après une interminable nuit peuplée d'ombres mouvantes. Il était le jour qui renaissait de ses cendres. Il était le soleil de ses heures sombres. La lune qui éclairait constamment ses ténèbres. 

Elle réalisa qu'elle pleurait pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Depuis toujours, à vrai dire. On ne l'avait jamais autorisée à le faire quand elle était enfant, son père détestait cela et sa mère passait son temps à la surveiller, à guetter le moindre faux pas. Et, dans son incroyable entêtement, déjà à l'époque, jamais Lucille ne lui aurait donné la satisfaction de la voir verser la moindre larme. Elle les avait donc toutes ravalées. Même les plus amères, même celles qui lui avaient déchiré la gorge, quitte à s'en étouffer, quitte à en avoir souffert, quitte à en avoir noyé son cœur. 

Les larmes qui coulent sont amères, mais plus amères encore sont celles qui ne coulent pas.

Lucille en savait quelque chose. Lucille en connaissait un très large rayon, à ce sujet. 

Mais Thomas n'en vit rien, parce que, pour lui, sa sœur ne pleurait pas. Et il faudrait attendre encore de longues années avant qu'il n'aperçoive enfin son désespoir déborder de ses beaux yeux bleus.

De longues années durant lesquelles elle dut apprendre à partager son frère. Et le voir lentement s'éloigner d'elle.

_**Ma voile, ma vague, mon guide, ma voix** _

_**Mon sang, ma force, ma fièvre, ma foi** _

Cela avait été son idée à elle, évidemment. Thomas s'y était d'abord opposé, clamant qu'il n'aimait qu'elle, qu'il ne pourrait supporter d'aller dans d'autres bras que les siens, qu'il ne pourrait embrasser d'autres lèvres que les siennes. Qu'il ne pourrait presser un autre corps que le sien. Lucille, de sa voix tendre, autoritaire, doucereuse, envoûtante, la même que lorsqu'elle lui chantait leur berceuse, enfant, le rassura, lui assura qu'il n'aurait pas à les aimer pour de vrai, qu'il devrait juste faire semblant.

Faire comme avec elle. Mais avec d'autres. 

Parce que c'était l'héritage que leur avait laissé leurs parents. Cette grande maison aux fondations bancales, ce palais de l'horreur. La résidence du massacre, dont les racines avaient été arrosées de la sueur et du sang de ses ouvriers, de ses domestiques. Puis de ses propriétaires. Elle était vivante, plus d'une fois Lucille l'avait entendu gémir, grincer, se courber dans le vent glacial de l'hiver, plier sous la chaleur suffocante de l'été, ronronner quand les cris devenaient assourdissants, et il fallait la nourrir. Nourrir les fantômes coincés dans le plancher abîmé, les fantômes défigurés, couverts d'un épais liquide visqueux et écarlate, hurlant, gargouillant des paroles insensées, les trous dans leur crâne, qui avaient autrefois abrités des yeux, hantés, terrifiés encore par ce qu'ils avaient vu, ce qu'ils étaient incapables d'oublier. Condamnés à errer entre ces murs maudits. 

Thomas céda, parce qu'il était ainsi. Il avait une confiance aveugle en sa sœur et n'aurait jamais cherché à la contredire ou à discuter ses décisions.

Il y eut d'abord Pamela, malade en fauteuil roulant, folle amoureuse du jeune homme, puis Margaret, une veuve âgée désespérément seule, et enfin Enola, une italienne mondaine et exotique qui considérait son nouvel époux comme son âme-sœur. Elles n'avaient rien en commun, si ce n'était leur fortune non négligeable.

Elles moururent toutes les trois dans des conditions plus qu'étranges, durant la courte période où elles furent madame Thomas Sharpe. 

Et plus le sang sur les mains de Lucille se noircissait, plus son frère prenait de l'assurance, apprenait à dissimuler ses nombreux secrets, son passé, sa vie. Qui il était au plus profond de lui. 

Évidemment, il y avait eu Edith après. Mais, jusque là, les choses s'étaient exactement déroulées selon ses plans. Thomas se prêtait au jeu, feignait les maris modèles, tout en s'abandonnant toujours un peu plus en elle, et Lucille jubilait. Lucille souriait. Lucille était heureuse. 

Lucille l'aimait. 

_**Mon chant, mon rire, mon vin, ma joie** _

_**Mon aube, mon cri, ma vie, c'est toi** _

Plus que cela même. Elle l'adorait, elle l'adulait. Il était le sang dans ses veines, les battements de son cœur, l'air dans ses poumons. Il était sa joie, son rire, sa vie. Il était tout ce qu'elle avait, tout ce qu'elle chérissait. Il était son monde. Son univers. Il n'y avait que lui dans son regard, que son prénom dans sa voix, que sa peau sous ses mains.

Le reste n'existait pas, le reste ne comptait pas. Le reste n'était que poussière face à ce dieu aux pieds duquel elle avait déposé son âme des décennies auparavant, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un bébé, alors qu'il gesticulait et n'avait aucune conscience d'elle. Alors qu'il l'ignorait, elle, elle le dévorait de ses yeux et de son amour.

**_Mon cœur, ma vie, mon âme_ **

Mais il y avait eu Edith.

Maudite Edith.

Foutue Edith. 

Thomas s'était détourné d'elle. _Inévitablement_ , lui souffla une voix perfide, amère, glaciale ; la sienne. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour sa nouvelle épouse, sa si tendre et si jolie épouse. Si différente d'elle aussi. Si diamétralement opposée à elle. Comment pouvait-il préférer cette pâle copie ? Comment pouvait-il l'abandonner après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui ? Tout ce qu'elle avait sacrifié, tout ce qu'elle avait perdu, tout ce qu'elle avait soigneusement planifié. 

Tout cela partit en fumée face au sourire radieux d'Edith. Et au sourire tout aussi beau de Thomas. Oh oui, il était beau. Toujours. Plus que jamais. La noirceur de sa sœur ne l'avait en rien entaché, au contraire, elle n'avait toujours fait que le sublimer. Sa peau laiteuse, ses cheveux noirs, ses yeux clairs. 

Il était magnifique. 

Et il ne la regardait plus. Ne la touchait plus. Ne l'embrassait plus. Ne l'aimait plus.

La jalousie embrasa le cœur de Lucille. Et l'ultime massacre commença. 

_**Mon ciel, mon feu, ma flamme** _

— Tu es une horrible personne, Lucille.

Hier encore, elle était dans ses bras. Hier encore, sa peau nue effleurait la sienne, se pressait sur la sienne, se confondait à la sienne. Hier encore, il lui susurrait son amour à l'oreille, gémissait sur son épaule, haletait contre sa bouche. Hier encore, il était à elle.

Mais, à présent, il la regardait comme s'il ne la connaissait pas, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais connue. Comme si elle était une étrangère. Et c'était _ça_ le plus douloureux. Le rejet dans ses yeux bleus baignés de larmes. 

— Ne dis pas ça, Thomas, tu ne le penses pas. Tu ne le penses pas, c'est elle, elle, qui t'a mis ces idées en tête, mais bientôt, elle partira, bientôt, tout redeviendra comme avant. Toi et moi, chuchota-t-elle en caressant son visage, sa voix rendue pathétique et misérable à cause de la tristesse qui serrait son cœur. Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement, tu le sais bien, ne l'écoute pas, regarde-moi.

Ses yeux refusaient de croiser les siens. 

— Ce n'est pas de l'amour, Lucille, et tu le sais. Ça n'en a jamais été, depuis le début.

Elle avait mal. Il lui faisait mal, lui enfonçait des lames acérées à travers sa poitrine secouée de sanglots qu'elle ne cherchait plus à contenir. Enfin, elle pleurait. Enfin, tout ce qu'elle avait toujours contenu se libérait en flots intarissables. 

— Thomas... 

— Non, la repoussa-t-il violemment. Ça ne peut plus continuer. Ce qu'il y a entre nous... c'est impossible. 

Et il sortit de leur chambre.

Hier encore, il était à elle. 

Aujourd'hui, il était à _elle._

Foutue Edith.

_**Mon corps, ma chair, mon bien** _

Quand la lame s'enfonça dans sa joue, juste sous son œil, la première chose à laquelle elle pensa, la première image qui lui revint, fut son bébé. 

_Leur_ bébé. 

Qu'elle avait imaginé aussi beau que lui, qu'elle avait imaginé comme un rayon de soleil entre eux, comme un nouvel espoir, un nouveau départ. Et qui, en réalité, n'avait été qu'un être difforme, hurlant à tout rompre, laid, un _monstre_. 

Comme eux. 

Alors elle l'avait tuée, à mains nues, parce qu'elle ne pouvait décemment pas regarder cette _chose_ si hideuse et se dire qu'elle provenait de leur union. De leur amour. De cet éclat si vif et si pur qui brillait en elle.

Depuis, ils avaient toujours fait scrupuleusement attention qu'un incident pareil ne se reproduise pas. Lucille aurait pu le supporter, quoi que l'ultime gargouillis qui s'était échappé de la bouche tordue de l'enfant l'avait secouée plus qu'elle n'aurait voulu l'admettre, mais Thomas, en revanche, elle ne voulait pas lui infliger cela une seconde fois. Il avait été si heureux quand elle lui avait annoncé, quand il avait su qu'il allait être papa. Tout son visage s'était illuminé et il avait alors été si facile de croire que tout s'arrangeait enfin pour eux.

Cela n'avait été qu'un faux espoir, une fois de plus. 

Après les yeux morts de son nouveau-né, l'esprit de Lucille fut assailli par un seul et unique mot, le même en boucle, se cognant violemment contre les parois de son crâne.

Non. Non, non, non, non, non. Non. Non !

Le sang perla autour de la lame, se mit à couler, semblable à de grosses larmes le long de la mâchoire si fine - et si pâle - et enfin atteignit son œil. Le bleu devint rouge. Le blanc devint rouge. Le noir devint rouge. Tout, absolument tout, devint rouge. 

— Lucille...

— Thomas... non... non, non... Pardon, je n'ai pas voulu... Pardon, je t'en prie, pardonne-moi, s'il te plaît, non, ne me laisse pas... ne me laisse pas...

Mais, déjà, il retirait le couteau de son visage, déjà, il tombait, déjà, il était gelé. Lucille le rattrapa, le pressa contre son cœur, essuya le mélange de larmes et de sang sur ses joues, le serra, encore et encore, l'embrassa. Embrassa son front, ses paupières, ses lèvres glaciales et tremblantes. 

— Thomas...

Il lui lança un dernier regard avant que ses yeux ne deviennent vitreux, ne se perdent dans le lointain. 

Dans un monde où, désormais, il était seul. Où elle n'était plus.

Dans un monde où elle l'avait perdu pour de bon.

Le cri qui suivit n'avait rien d'humain. C'était le hurlement d'agonie d'une bête meurtrie.

_**Voilà que tu reviens** _

Le ciel était comme taché de sang lorsqu'elle s'écroula dans le froid de l'hiver. Il neigeait, mais, malgré sa fine robe en dentelle, elle ne sentit rien. Il n'y avait plus rien à sentir. Thomas était mort, elle l'avait tué, et, pour la première fois de son existence, elle regretta. Pour la première fois de son existence, elle eut mal, vraiment mal. Son cœur était brisé, et elle était la seule responsable.

Elle avait tué l'amour de sa vie, et s'apprêtait à se faire tuer par l'amour de sa vie à lui. Oh quelle douce ironie du destin. Si douce, si amère, si caressante, si cruelle. 

Edith - foutue Edith - se dressait devant elle. Et rien qu'à son regard, il était aisé de deviner qu'elle _savait_ qu'elle avait gagné. Elle ne passerait probablement plus une seule minute sans se souvenir de son court séjour à Allerdale Hall, ni une seule de ses nuits sans frissonner d'horreur en repensant aux fantômes de cette maudite maison, mais elle avait gagné. Elle les avait séparés. Elle avait ouvert les yeux de Thomas, avait touché son cœur, avait eu droit à son amour. 

Elle avait évincé Lucille. 

Et cette dernière avait rarement connu défaite plus cuisante. Elle était terrassée par la douleur, brisée par le désespoir, accablée par le deuil de celui qu'elle avait eu la naïveté de croire immortel. 

Sa conscience s'éteignait peu à peu, et elle se souvint de ses années passées à l'institut psychiatrique et à cette infirmière, que personne n'avait écouté lorsqu'elle avait avoué combien elle était effrayé par Lucille, combien elle lui paraissait dangereuse. Elle s'était penchée vers elle, ses yeux sombres rivés dans les siens. Ils n'exprimaient rien d'autre que de la détermination. Et la vérité dans toute sa plus féroce nudité. 

— Les blessures créent les monstres. Et vous êtes blessée, Lucille Sharpe. Vous êtes affreusement blessée. Ne croyez pas que les monstres ne sont que des bêtes sans corps et sans visage. Tous les monstres sont humains. Et j'en ai un face à moi.

Elle sortait la semaine suivante, victorieuse, prête à retrouver son petit frère, son tendre aimé. Mais, jamais, elle n'oublia ces paroles. Et, des décennies plus tard, elles résonnèrent à nouveau à ses oreilles, tandis que le dernier monstre de Allerdale Hall expirait une ultime fois. 


End file.
